


Wrong Table

by bitchaotic



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Date, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, One Shot, Short One Shot, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets stood up, but Sebastian sits down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Table

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from auseverywhere on tumblr.

Yet another date by himself, because someone failed to show up to said date. It was the third date Kurt had been stood up at, since Blaine was too busy doing whatever. His excuses were always different. On the first date Blaine didn't show up at, he said that he got stuck in traffic, then that lost his car keys, had to work over, and the last excuse was that he had to help out in his drama class. Drama was all Blaine was anymore. He would have had to eat dinner alone for the third time if it wasn't for some guy named Trent.

Kurt was idly stirring his water with his straw, waiting for his boyfriend to show up, when a handsome stranger found his way to his table. He sat down across from Kurt, a smile on his face. "If Trent had told me you were this attractive, I'd have asked to go out sooner." The man said, taking a sip of the glass of water that was there for Blaine. Obviously, he was beyond confused, but he didn't want to eat alone again and he'd already complimented Kurt more than Blaine had in months. "He didn't tell me your name, though. Just to find the red rose. My name is Sebastian Smythe." Kurt shook the extended hand, replying, "Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you."

Soon enough, they were laughing and sharing a bottle of wine. Their fun had to end sometime, and that time had come sooner than Kurt had expected. They were just about to order dessert when Blaine finally showed, which was actually uncommon. Usually Blaine didn't bother to show up, but instead apologized over text hours after their date times. Kurt almost laughed at the look at his boyfriend's face, but bit his tongue to avoid fighting even more than they would. After excusing himself, the couple went outside to talk. Talking turned into yelling- on Blaine's part, at least. Kurt had his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently as his boyfriend cried to him about never being enough or something. After excuses about being busy and 'actually having a life', Kurt was done. He told Blaine he, no, _they_ were done.

When Kurt found his way back into the restaurant, there was someone else awkwardly standing by his table. By the time he got there, the guy was gone. He sat back down and was about to ask who the person was, but was cut off with a question aimed at him first. "You aren't the guy Trent set me up with, are you?" Sebastian asked, leaning back in his chair with an eyebrow raised. Kurt hesitated before shaking his head, figuring out that the other guy was Sebastian's real date. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, my boyfriend stood me up again, that's who the guy I was talking with was. I didn't want to eat alone for the third time in a row, so I just went along with it. I'm sorry, I should have just told you that you had the wrong person." He was caught off guard when Sebastian actually laughed. "Hey, no. Don't apologize. The guy that was over here was the guy I was actually supposed to go on a date with. I actually know him, so you pretty much helped me avoid the most awkward date of our lives. Although, I am confused about the boyfriend thing. He didn't come back in with you. Guessing you're single now? What a shame..."

Kurt wasn't single for long. After two coffee dates following their accidental date, Kurt and Sebastian were officially dating. Blaine started caring about Kurt all of a sudden. The day after they broke up, a bouquet of flowers was on his doorstep with a note that said how sorry Blaine was and that he loved Kurt more than anything. The last time Blaine told him that he loved him was far too long ago to remember. He tossed the flowers in the trash and let them wither. It took a month before Blaine stopped with his calls, emails, flowers, and letters. At one point, he even asked Rachel to tell Kurt how amazing Blaine was and that he'd never find someone so great. That pissed Sebastian off, and led to a burning hatred towards the guy he hardly knew.

The two were relaxing at Kurt's house when Blaine decided to show up and beg for forgiveness again. The guy he was actually after was in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. He asked Sebastian to get the door, and Blaine tried to shove his way past. Sebastian's arm blocked off the doorway before he could get by, though, and he instead pushed him back into the hallway before closing the door behind them. Kurt heard many different stories about what had happened, although he didn't even hear about it until a week or two later. Rachel said that Blaine was telling everyone that Kurt's monster of a boyfriend punched him in the face and told him to leave or else he'd go back in and get his pistol, which was a terrible lie because neither of the two owned any type of gun. After asking about it, Sebastian told him the truth. Blaine came knocking for another chance with the guy he repeatedly blew off for no good reason, and all Sebastian did was talk. There was no punching or any threatening. He calmly told Blaine that Kurt was happy now that they were broken up, and if he cared about his ex at all, he'd leave them alone for good. Oh, and that his father was a very powerful man who would get him off free of charge if somehow he ended up in a trial for murder. That wasn't really a threat, just some friendly chit-chat. Either way, Blaine was out of their hair.


End file.
